KamiHaji Another Generation
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: "For us yokai... A human life is short... so short that I could cry..." 80 years has passed and the Mikage Shrine is left empty again. Mikage wanted tomoe to move on... Izanami Momoko Mikage's granddaughter, a half god and a half human... she's unknowingly going to be the new deity (chosen by Mikage) though Tomoe don't want her too. Mikage once again ties tomoe's fate with someone


KamiHaji ~Another generation~

For us Ayakashi... A human life is short... so short that I could cry...

80 years... After she passed away... She was just a normal human... but... I loved her... For her, 80 years is pretty long... but for me, an ayakashi... It's just like 8 months. Sigh... Why does a human life pass away so easily...? They suddenly come to your life without consent.. And also go without consent... Tsk...! They always do what they want...!

I tried to convince myself with those words but I know... That in these 80 years... Nanami's smile is still fresh in my mind...

"—oe...! Tomoe!" Mikage shake him out of his deep thoughts

"Mi...kage..." Tomoe said while in daze.

"hisashiburi... Are...you still thinking of... Nanami-San...?" Mikage hesitated on asking him a trivial matter but he did ask..

"... Tsk! It's none of your business you stupid run away god! If it wasn't for you bringing her here...—!" Tomoe stop for a moment and hesitate on the next word.

"You would've met her... Is what you're thinking, right?" Mikage continued as if he was reading Tomoe's thoughts.

"It's okay Tomoe... That feeling can't be helped... You did love her very much. You love her than anyone else..." Mikage gave him a pat on the head and a warm smile.

"Stop talking as if you know everything...!" he shove Mikage's hand away, but Mikage's knows that it help Tomoe. He knows that he was just acting like a tsundere~

"AH! Mikage-sama!" the two small will 'o wisp, shouted.

"Mikage-sama! Are you returning as a Land deity again?!" Kotetsu excitedly clings onto him and asked.

"ahahahaha! No, no... There will be a new tochiga—" he was suddenly cut off by a sudden "bang".

"Don't screw with me! I... I won't serve anyone other than her!" Tomoe slam his hand angrily at the kotatsu table near him.

"Tomoe..." Mikage worriedly said.

"M-Mikage-sama... Is that person... a human like Nanami-sama..?" Onikiri nervously asked. As you can see, they love Nanami as well. The way she treated them even though they're not human. They miss her.. And don't want another human god except her.

"No... She's... A special person... She's related to me..." Mikage smiled.

"Special..?" the two sprite asked.

"You see, this girl, has a human blood and a blood of an Ayakashi... No a Tochigami flowing in her. And not just that... She has an incredibly strong spiritual power like her mother, who is an exorcist." Mikage explained.

"And... Her father is my son." Mikage said without any hesitation.

". . . . EHHHH?!" Onikiri, Kotetsu, and Tomoe suddenly shouted about then fact that Mikage has a son. They didn't know anything about that at all!

"M-M-Mikage-sama... H-have we misheard w-what you've said...?" kotetsu nervously ask.

"hmm? No, you've heard me right. The one who'll be the new deity here is my granddaughter ... Izanami Momoko-chan!" Mikage said.

"Eh?!" the three said in unison

"She's my granddaughter so see also have a right to succeed me... No... to succeed Nanami-san." Mikage explained.

"..."every one remained silence when they suddenly remember Nanami.

"You see... Her mother ... a very rich and famous exorcist... disappeared... and her father... Can't meet her... That was his punishment for falling, and having a child with a human... and now she... Was being cast out by her family members so they can have her mother's riches that was in her name. So I decided, since I'm her grandfather... I will keep her, and make her the new tochigami." Mikage said.

"Whatever you say Mikage. Make that brat the tochigami here or whatever, but I'm out! I won't make any contract ever again...!" Tomoe stood up and was about to leave but before he did that he left a words.

"I won't accept her here. Even if she has a blood of a tochigami flowing in her..! The tochigami here is... Nanami..." he left with a bitter face leaving the two sprites worried about him.

"... I'm sorry Mikage-sama... He really just misses Nanami-sama so much... He really love her.. Anyway, well gladly accept your granddaughter her." kotetsu smiled.

"Well that good. Arigatou..." he smiled, but behind his smile, he was hoping for Tomoe to take this chance and move on.

—Day after that—

Momoko's P.O.V

"Momoko, you're moving today right?! You can trust all your mothers belongings us! So it'll not burden you." one of my untie said.

Hateful... My mother is still alive you know... I won't let you have what you want...

"Don't worry untie... I've already transferred all my mom's belongings in safe place. And it'll be guarded by someone I trust. So, no one of you will be able to lay a hand on it." I told them.

I'm known to have a incredible strong spiritual powers like my mom though I don't really open up to people...

I can see yokai all my life... And they just brought me hateful memories... because of them... I...—

I can never love them like my mom... I know she fell in love with a god... And she's nice to ayakashi's ... But I'm not like her... I can never learn to like and mingle with them... And since my family is almost full of exorcist, knowing how to exorcise them is a simple thing. I sometimes went with my mom to her jobs and help her... And that serve as my training. Because I have such power... I attract attentions of ayakashi's easily. That is the reason of my thought childhood... I was always called a liar because of this power... Plus add up that my dad is a god...

So, in the end... If I hate ayakashi's... I also hate myself... because I AM one... Even though I'm a half... I'm.. Immortal... Like my father... That was the thing that my mother... And grandfather told me..

"Sigh..." I sigh while sitting in my Japanese style room. The sliding doors are open viewing the Japanese style garden... The pond in it reflected by the sun rays and was shining beautifully...

"oya...? Why are you sighing Momoko-chan?" I familiar voice suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Mikage... Oji San...?" I said.

This young looking guy is my grandfather. And he was the former god of the Mikage shrine... From today onwards... I will leave there... For me just to escape this place...

"Are you ready now? I shall escort you to the shrine. I'm sure onikiri and kotetsu will be happy to see their new deity." he smiles brightly.

. . .?

. . . . .!?

Ha?! Watakushi ga?! Kami?!

"Oji-sama, kore, douyu imi deshou kashira? Kore kiitenai desu wa!" I protested.

"hahaha. I know that it surprised you but, that shrine has no god right now." he laugh.

"Aren't you the god?" I said, trying to be polite.

"Oh~ I quitted many years... Hhmmm… maybe decade? ago. I was replaced by a human woman I've chosen. But due to her age... She..." my grandfather said with a sad voice.

... I... I do hate ayakashi but...

"That girl... Let me guess... She became a god against her own will?" I guessed.

"ahh... Well... Something like that...haha, more like I forced her to be. But, she doesn't have a house to go home anymore so I think I did just right! and also... I've connected those twos fate... " he said.

Those two? I wonder who the other one...is

"Sigh... I... Have no choice... Am I...?" I said as I look at him who is smiling and nodding.

"Let's go then. No one can notice even if I'm gone." I stood up and arranged my wrinkled kimono.

Then we rode on a car... No... a flying carriage? Ah, whatever you call it! Minutes later, we arrive on the said shrine. It was old and dusty...

"Pretty old right? Hahaha, but don't worry it's good in the inside!" my grandpa said.

... Sigh... Since this is a shrine... I'm sure there's an ayakashi in here... so... in the end... I'll be living with the creatures I don't really like...

"Momoko look over here..." grandpa pat both of my shoulders and ask me too look at him, he turned me around and..

"What is it oji-Sam—" he suddenly kissed my forehead.

"o-o-oji-sama?! What are you doing?!" I said blushing.

"hahaha, relax. I passed you the seal of being the land deity." he explained both of his hands are raise above.

"... Wait...! I thought you're not the land god anymore...?" I asked.

"ahh... It was passed o to me again by Nanami-San." he smiled.

Nanami...? What a great name... Even though she's a human... I wonder how she manage to be a god...

"Ah, Mikage, there you ar—" a white haired yokai fox looked at me with shock.

"Tomoe! Ah, heres my granddaughter, Momoko. She's beautiful isn't she?" he cheerfully said to the shocked fox.

I heard him click his tongue and glare at me...

Hmm... He had such a beautiful face, but his personality is rotten... Huh...

"You... I won't accept you as a go—" I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Say what you want to say later. I'll carefully listen to it. But... You... Are a familiar of this shrine right? Let me ask you one thing... Have you doing your job right?!" I said as the black miasma was suddenly revealed encircling the whole shrine.

I put out a Fan with a diamond shape papers dangling on its handle, I open in unison and recited the purification spell.

Light gathered to where I'm standing as I continue to recite the spell, and this time I slowly lifted up one of the fan. Making the fan produce wind and purify the shrine. I did the same thing with the other fan... nntil the shrine was completely purified.

"Momoko-chan..." my grandpa said holding a handkerchief wiping his eyes. He seemed touched about what I've did.

"... Oji-sama! Since I'm not just an exorcist but also a "miko" I cannot overlook these things! How can you not purify the shrine?! That was a very strong and thick miasma! I'm surprised that you're not affected by it..." I lectured.

"You too, Mr. Familiar! How can you not do your job properly?! What do you think Nanami-San will think of this shrine if she ever saw that?!" I said and looked at him. He was shocked when he heard the name Nanami...

"..." he remained silent.

"Ah...—!" i think i blurted out something trivial... Don't tell me... He...

"Well then Momoko-chan, we shall get inside no—" grandpa tried changing the subject.

"I'm still mad at you though." I turned around and gazed at the Geary eyed Mikage. I laugh because he really don t look like a god... But I myself know... How powerful he is... And I myself know... That... I... Inherited his power... His powers that just like my fathers'...

I excuse myself and entered the shrine. I look at it and said to myself...

"Starting for today... This is my new home... Huh..."

—Tomoe's —

"That was... Izanami... Momoko... She's... Very different from Nanami..." I was again the bergs of tears when I recall Nanami.

"here." someone handed a handkerchief.

"You...?! Why are you...?!"

"Sigh... I... Feel guilty... on what I've blurted out earlier... plus... I injured you... Right..?" she said.

"Ha...?" I pretend not to know but she's right. The time the she's purifying the miasma some of it was blown in my way.

"Stop talking and strip." she ordered.

"You have no right to order me. You're not my master!" I protested.

"I know. I know that the best. And I also know that you don't want me to be here... To be honest, I dint want to be here too... But I have no choice.. This is the only way... That's why... I'm sorry but I can't leave this place. Now turn around and strip!" She changes the topic from serious to... Uhh... _ _"

"tsk! You're such a pain! I take back that you two are different. Your both a pain" i shouted, though i quietly remove my yukata viewing my back.

"..." She saw the part of my back that was hit by the miasma is getting g dark… and dirtier...

"oi. This is hopeless! You're not my master so you can't purify t—" I was shock when I saw that she can heal and purify them even thought we do not have any connection with each other...

"Done..." she said.

"I still won't accept you as my master." I said.

"I see. Well, it's not like I want you to accept me. I'm only here for my own reasons. I'm not here to please you." she said and turn her back at me.

"... Hmp! She's just a brat!" I stood up and quickly vanish into the thin air.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"sigh... Those two... Have their separate world... Hmmm... How can I connect them...?" Mikage said as he watches the retreating figure of his granddaughter and the vanishing figure of Tomoe.

**Okay! Hi minna! I hope you like the first chapter! **

**HAHA, tried using my common sense in this one, because we all know that Nanami is just a human... So what if, she reaches the limit of her age and has no choice but to leave the shrine and her love ones right? And I also thought that, what if the next tochigami sama wil be a halF ayakashi and half human with a very powerful spiritual powers plus an exorcist xD ahahahaha actually, the status of her mom and her family status on being an exorcist and their spiritual powers is inspired by Natsume Yuujinchou! And I'm thinking that... What if I made this a crossover****, w****here ****Na****tsume, nyanko sensei, my oc, Mikage and Tomoe met? ****Anyway, ****do you want that? I'll make it like that if you want x3**


End file.
